


Reaper Origin Theory

by StoneColdWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Moira O'Deorain - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneColdWriter/pseuds/StoneColdWriter
Summary: I have this theory on how Gabriel Reyes became the edgelord Reaper we know and love to this day.





	Reaper Origin Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is just my own personal theory. If you don't agree, I would love to hear your own opinion!

I have this theory. We all know that when the fall of Overwatch that Gabriel Reyes was severely injured. He was then “revived” or healed by Dr. Angela Ziegler AKA Mercy. Everyone thought that Reye’s condition was caused by a malfunction in the work of Ziegler. Then, Moira was introduced, Moira O’Deorain, into the Overwatch Universe. In Moira’s origin story, there is a picture showing Moira and Reye’s in, what appears to take place before the fall of Overwatch? Clearly due to their clothing and the fact that Reaper is not fully dressed in his edgy, shoulder padded outfit.

This image questioned Mercy’s role in Reye’s transformation into Reaper. So, focusing on my theory. I think during the Blackwatch days, Moira was doing her testing with Blackwatch members. Then, there was the fight between Morrison and Reye’s that left Reye’s severely injured and Morrison the champion. So this is where Mercy comes in and how I think Reye’s became what we know today as Reaper. Mercy was still in the works of perfecting her resurrect “medicine” practice thing. I believe that Moira’s genetic altering and Mercy’s cell regeneration technology made a very bad combination and took its toll on Reye’s body. Mercy’s procedure regenerated more of Moira’s genetic alters in Reye’s body. And that’s how we have come to know and love the edgiest of edge lords, Reaper.


End file.
